marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Colleen Wing
Chick with the sword |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Female |title = Sensei Master |affiliation = Hand (formerly) |tv series = Luke Cage (mentioned) Iron Fist (13 episodes) The Defenders (6 episodes) |actor = Jessica Henwick |status = Alive}} Colleen Wing is a martial arts expert who became a loyal soldier of the Hand having been recruited by Bakuto. While running her own dojo in New York City, she helped Danny Rand to adapt upon his return and gained his trust while he sought answers about his own company's role with the heroin trade within New York. After capturing Madame Gao, Wing's true allegiance to the Hand was revealed, forcing her to choose between her loyalties to her fellow soldiers and Rand. Wing chose Rand and helped him to escape, later defeating Bakuto in combat and helping Rand to kill Harold Meachum. With their mission now complete, Rand invited Wing to return to K'un-Lun with him, only for them to then discover it was attacked and seemingly destroyed while Rand was away. Wing assisted Rand with tracking down the Hand to find answers, encountering Elektra and a mystery they could not understand. Having encountered Stick, Wing then witnessed the forming of the Defenders who took on the Hand, with Wing also discovering that Bakuto had returned from the dead to help lead the Hand. Wing continued aiding the Defenders, destroying the Hand's own base of operations and killing Bakuto once and for all. Biography Early Life Losing her Mother Colleen's mother was sick and died when she was very young. She was sent to Japan, to her grandfather, after her mother's passing and her father walked out of her life after that. Recruited by Bakuto At some point in her life. She was recruited into the Hand and trained by Bakuto. Introduced into the fellowship that the Hand provided, Wing came to regard them as family. She was eventually granted Chikara Dojo by Bakuto, so she could provide martial arts training, safety and a scholarship to youth who needed it. Running Chikara Meeting Danny Rand One day in Central Park, Wing went to put up some ad flyers for her dojo. In the park, she encountered Danny Rand meditating. Believing him to be a homeless person and begging for money, she placed a few dollars in his cup. As she put up the flyers, Rand approached her to give the money back. Slightly unnerved by his appearance, Wing tried to not pay attention to him. Rand noted that she was a martial arts trainer and he began speaking Mandarin to her. Impressed, they briefly spoke Mandarin, before she stopped him and told him that she hasn't spoken Mandarin since she was a child. Rand simply wanted to ask if she could give him a job. Wing apologized and told him that she'd already hired someone who cleans up, before heading off. ]] Later that day, after Wing had finished one of her usual classes at Chikara Dojo, Rand appeared by the entrance. Already tired of his presence, she asked him if he was there for a lesson. Since Rand couldn't afford a lesson, she suggested that he leave. Rand, however, wanted to challenge her master. Wing was confused, so he explained that it's a protocol for the one visiting a dojo, to challenge the dojo's master. Wing told him she was the master and she rejected his challenge. Wing then told him that she was closing up and that he should leave. Rand, however, proceeded to advise her to teach Kung-Fu. She said she didn't need the hassle. Rand even offered to teach a couple of the lessons, and that was what he meant when he was asking her for a job earlier. She then asked where he'd trained, to which he replied K'un Lun. Disbelieving what he was saying, she forced him to leave. Rand then apologized for any inconvenience and retreated towards the door. In sympathy, Wing gave him a pair of shoes for his bare feet. Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Training Day to be added Visited by Ward Meachum When Danny Rand was committed to Birch Psychiatric Hospital, he used the phone to give Wing a call as she was the only friendly acquaintance that he had. He asked her to help him get out of the hospital but not knowing him well enough to help out, she hung up the phone. While training at Chikara Dojo, Wing was visited by Ward Meachum who offered her a bribe to get her to sign a legal document that stated Rand is dangerous and that she felt threatened by him. When she did not accept, he told her he'd give her some time to think about it, reminding her of what money from him could do to help her dojo. Not understanding why the Meachum's would go through so much to try and detain Rand, Wing visited him in the psych ward to inform him of what had happened. When she asked him why the Meachum's cared so much about him, he revealed his identity as Danny Rand. She asked him if he's a danger to her and he assured her that he was not. Having received a package of M&M's and taken out all of the brown M&Ms to prove his identity, he asked Wing to deliver the package back to Joy Meachum, which she did.Iron Fist 1.02 Shadow Hawk Takes Flight Protecting Danny Rand The Chikara Dojo got broken into one night by Ward's men who were looking for Rand. Wing disabled the men and informed them that she was alone and she could take care of herself. When they left, however, it was revealed that Rand had in fact taken refuge in her dojo. He promised to make it up to her and that he wouldn't be any more trouble but, she made it clear that she was only helping him to honor her code, which meant that needed to have left the place before the next morning. The next morning, Wing awakened to find that Rand had not left and was, in fact, meditating in the middle of her dojo. Wing demanded to know why he was still there and he stated he was worried about her safety. She said that she could take care of herself and when he objected, they began to spar, with Darryl as their witness. Rand easily came out on top but Wing remained adamant that he had to leave. He offered to pay her rent for 6 months to a year in exchange for a place to stay for the week. She responded by saying that he could remain there for the week but could not interfere with her practice. When Rand returned to the dojo, he became upset with students who were joking around. When a student made fun of him, he used force to bring him to the ground. As her students were regularly bullied and beaten, an infuriated Wing kicked Rand out of her Dojo. In the Ring ]] Desperate for money, Wing took a trip to the underground cage fights that Darryl mentioned partaking in. After witnessing a fight, Ringmaster called out for a free-for-all, allowing anyone in the audience to leap into the cage. She leapt inside and was introduced under the fighting name Daughter of the Dragon. Soon, her opponent Rusty entered the cage as well. Debriefed with the rules, the two started fighting. Wing managed to stun him with a few strikes but was overpowered a few times. Eventually, she managed to knock him to the ground and progressively pounded in his face, bruising and bloodying him. Victor of the fight, Ringmaster rewarded her the money and invited her to return anytime she pleased. Later the next day, she spoke with Darryl, who was showing a video of the fight to the other students, and apologized for her hypocrisy. Though she was praised for fighting in the cage, she protested that she broke a code in fighting for money.Iron Fist 1.03 Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch She later broke this code once more when she accidentally broke a piece of her equipment. In order to gain the money to fix it, she re-entered the ring, fighting two opponents for double the cash. She came out victorious but not unharmed as she sustained a dislocated finger. When Joy and Rand were attacked by the triads, he brought her to Wing's dojo for protection while he negotiated with the leader. During his absence, Wing taught Joy some basics of martial arts punches. Joy, in turn, shared some insight into Rands' character. Rand returned, having finished his negotiations, and popped Wing's finger back into place. He reminded her that he still owed 6 months of her dojo rent.Iron Fist 1.04 Eight Diagram Dragon Palm An Awkward Meeting ]] Training Claire Temple with a punching bag in the Chikara Dojo, Wing is visited by Danny Rand. Though he brought in food, a table, and chairs, she first rejected his offer for a date; Temple, on the other hand, willingly joined the two, expressing that she was hungry. The three ate together in silence for a moment.Iron Fist: 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus Reuniting With Bakuto to be added Betraying the Hand Heavily confused, Wing ventured back to Chikara Dojo in the hopes that Danny Rand was there. She was visited, however, by Bakuto, whom expressed concern as to why she ran off. The two briefly argued over revealing that she was with the Hand to Rand and the further certainty that he would not join their cause. When Wing challenged him for what they did to him, she was met with the proclamation to show respect to her teacher. Wing continued to say that she could show Rand that there was good in their faction of the Hand. She was tasked to find Iron Fist and report back his location. about her association with Hand]] She arrived outside Claire Temple's Apartment, prepaid pizza to speak with Rand. When asked about her affiliation with the Hand, Wing is met with an upset Claire Temple, who questioned her keeping it a secret during their fights. Wing gradually walked away before being called back, Temple apologizing for the feeling of hurt. Wing was eventually allowed to see Rand on the rooftop. Though she tried to explain herself and her affiliation with the Hand, she was rebuffed repeatedly that she is supporting people doing far more harm than good. She eventually left for the hospital, where she found her former student Becca Yoo. Asking for antibiotics, she told her that they were for a friend, Yoo accepting to serve the Hand. Wing waited at the back of the hospital, soon met with the bag of antibiotics, only to be reminded that she should serve the Hand first before being left with Brian and Mary. She willingly followed them back to camp, where her two former students bound her to a chair and bring her back to Bakuto.Iron Fist 1.11 Lead Horse Back to Stable War for New York Returning Home Riding a helicopter back to New York, Wing and Danny Rand arrived atop a building, in time to feel and witness the quake.The Defenders 1.01 The H Word The pair eventually returned to Chikara Dojo, where Wing is pleased that there was no structural damage to the building or its interior.The Defenders 1.02 Mean Right Hook Meeting Luke Cage to be added Bakuto Wing separated from Danny Rand in case the Hand managed to track them. In an alleyway, she heard the voice of a familiar figure, to which she found herself staring at a living Bakuto. Though he tried to persuaded her to return to the Hand , Wing continued to push him away. Resulting in the two clashing in a sword fight until Wing was slashed through her abdomen by a knife. She was then aided by Claire Temple, Luke Cage and Rand, whom managed to force Bakuto to retreat.The Defenders 1.05 Take Shelter Under Police Protection Brought into the 29th District Police Station to be sheltered, Wing was examined and patched up by Temple and watched over by Knight. During treatment, she spoke with Temple about the brief conversation she had with Bakuto, feeling scrambled by his words. She was comforted by Temple, whom thought of her as an essential ally to their friends and that she was their foundation. and thinks over Bakuto]] Assembled with other allies to their friends, she listened to an announcement from Detective Knight about supervising over them under the request of a mutual friend. Wing was, then, spoken to about her katana that her co-workers had under their possession. Despite Knight informing her that she was under their custody, Wing persuaded her that they could do harm regardless. She was given back her katana.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter Destruction of Midland Circle to be added Personality Colleen Wing bears a strong character based on discipline, and she prefers to fight her own battles rather than have someone else do the job for her. She's very independent and refuses help from Rand when he offers to help her with paying her rent. Despite her independence, she is also strict on herself to follow the Bushido code of conduct, meaning she must hold loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else. This lead to her feeling great shame when she used her combat skills to earn money in illegal fight clubs, in which she felt free and out of touch with her disciplined nature. As a martial arts mentor, she is strict with her students and bears little tolerance for lackluster performance. She can also be quick to anger at times, but she tries to maintain her calm and give her adversary(ies) a fair warning before escalating the given situation. Despite her seemingly harsh nature, her main goal is to motivate her students to defend themselves and others from local threats happening in their neighborhoods. She even recognizes when a fully dedicated student such as Claire Temple makes progress at a rapid rate. As Wing told Danny Rand, she is not very sociable. But after getting to know him better, she begins to trust him and becomes more open to her emotions; so much so that she decides to devote her life to aiding Rand whenever he needed. Abilities *'Multilingual': Wing is fluent in English and Japanese, and has limited recollection of Mandarin Chinese, that she only spoke as a child. *'Master Martial Artist': Wing is physically strong and has shown masterful skill in Karate. She was able to take on Danny. Using her skills she was able to overpower a physically strong and large brawler in a cage fight. *'Master Swordswoman':' '''Wing has shown to be a master with a sword, using a Japanese fighting style with her katana. Wing was able to hold her own against her sensei Bakuto in various sword fights, eventually beheading him. Equipment Weapons *'Katana': Wing uses a traditional Japanese katana as her weapon of choice. She was able to take down many Hand ninjas, and fight Bakuto on equal terms. Relationships Family *Grandfather † *Grandmother *Father *Mother † Allies *Chikara Dojo - Students **Caleb **Darryl **Jenny *Defenders **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Love Interest **Luke Cage **Jessica Jones **Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Claire Temple - Student and Friend *Joy Meachum *Ward Meachum - Attempted Briber turned Ally *Ringmaster *Jeri Hogarth *Chaste **Stick † **Shaft † *Trish Walker *Malcolm Ducasse *Misty Knight *Karen Page *Foggy Nelson Enemies *Rusty *Jim Pierce *Duke *Hand - Allies turned Enemy **Bakuto † - Former Sensei turned Victim ***Becca Yoo - Former Student ***Mary - Former Student ***Brian - Former Student **Madame Gao **Alexandra Reid † **Murakami **Elektra **Sowande † *Harold Meachum † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, '''Colleen Wing' is the daughter of Lee Wing, a professor of oriental studies, and Azumi Ozawa, a high-ranking member of a female-only elite team within the Hand. She was trained by her grandfather in the ways of the samurai, and became Misty Knight's partner in a team called the Daughters of the Dragon. References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Hand Members Category:Chikara Dojo Teachers Category:Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Clients